


Truth or Dare

by viciousracket



Series: commentary cancer crew oneshots [1]
Category: Commentary crew
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humour, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, dares, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousracket/pseuds/viciousracket
Summary: Alex and George haven't told their friends about their relationship yet, but everything is fucked when they play a game of truth or dare.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and (nice :)) comments appreciated !! x

Alex and George didn't think it was time to tell their friends about their relationship just yet, and so instead kept anything that could be considered even the tiniest bit incriminating behind closed doors.

They had agreed on the terms of their maybe-a-joke secret mission to keep their hidden love just that.  
No lingering looks, obviously no kissing or NSFW moves, and strictly no flirting. Unless it was in a sarcastic, jokey way. 

Sometimes though, it could get difficult for the boys to keep territory when no one knew that territory was yours.

It was especially hard for George to deal with, since he had always been protective over his belongings. Even as a child, he didn't understand the simple concept behind sharing, always arguing that what's his is his, and no one could tell him otherwise.

So, on days like these, when everyone was together again, the whole group of lads that the internet had deemed the 'commentary crew' (they rarely saw each other all at once, what with their busy YouTuber lives), it was a minefield for the young couple, what with the constant banter and risky jokes being thrown around.

That evening, after everyone had downed at least a couple beers, a tipsy Will (he had had more than anyone else by far) suggested a game of Truth or Dare.  
The proposition was met with multiple eye-rolls and a sigh from Fraser. "Never in my life have I heard something more cringe worthy." He stated, unfolding his arms and reaching for a can.  
"Ha! Says the guy that's whole twitter presence is based on beans!" Will retaliated, laughing at his own joke. 

"I quite like the idea," Niall sniggered, "I mean what can go wrong? A room full of sexually ambiguous men and a crap tonne of alcohol?" Everyone laughed at that, realising that they didn't really have anything else to do, and definitely nothing to lose. 

"Oi! Not what I meant!" Will replied, but he couldn't really argue with Niall's point, even though it was a joke.

And so, after a long 75 seconds of arguing whether Truth or Dare was meant for 11 year old girls or men in their early twenties, everyone slid off the chairs they had been seated on and formed a circle on the cold wooden floor.  
They were in Alex and George's flat, as always, simply because it was the biggest, and the closest to all the clubs.  
They always seemed to manage to have the most booze as well, and so the boys were almost always sharing their place with someone passing by, who came simply to 'film a quick video' but seemed to stay a little too long, and drink a little too much every time.  
This made it difficult to get any time alone during the day, which they didn't mind, they always had the evenings to make up for it, and yet even during the night someone was more often then not visiting.  
Being secretive had its pros, but the precious few were drowned in the ocean of cons- and so the boys had seriously considered just coming out with it (literally), and telling their friends, family, and audiences about their relationship.  
It wasn't as easy as it seemed though, nothing ever was. Something always held the two back; got in the way of them being completely free.  
So, naturally, they got on with life, living their intertwined lives as they always had, in the closet.

"Right then, how are we gonna do this?" James asked the group, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and taking another swig of his drink; everyone was making their way towards drunk at this point.  
"Have you never played Truth or Dare before? Jesus James, how the fuck did you get into Uni?" George laughed, and James joined in.  
"No, I just mean, are we going traditional, or 21 dares?" He retaliated, sounding more and more pathetic with each passing second.  
"I reckon we just go traditional" Alex pitched in, glancing at George, who was sitting directly opposite him and who seemed quite out of it, no doubt due to the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed in the last 3 hours.  
"Right, okay," agreed Will, "who's going first then."

Everyone went quiet and looked around, waiting for someone to volunteer. Finally, Fraser piped up, "Alright, James, Truth or Dare?" 

"Umm... Dare I guess." 

"I dare you to go to the balcony and strip naked for the whole of London to see" Fraser laughed, chuffed with his original idea. 

James immediately refused, but gave in when everyone completely agreed with the dare, and found the idea absolutely hysterical. "Go on, do it ya pussy!" Niall laughed, gripping onto Will, who was losing it, for balance. 

"Fuck you guys, I'm only doing it because I know if I don't there's gonna he forfeit that's even fucking worse." He declared, getting up from the floor and making his way I've to the glass door that led to the balcony. 

"Fuck this!" Alex laughed, remembering this was all going down in his apartment, and George caught on, "Yeah, if we get evicted because of you James I swear to-"

"If you get evicted because of this, you can blame Fraser, it's his stupid fucking dare." James began to undress, muttering to himself as he went. "Actually... you can all blame yourselves, you're making me!" He scoffed, obviously holding in a laugh. 

Alex and George looked at each other and laughed simultaneously, "Worth it" they said together, watching as James walked outside into the freezing cold night in only boxers. They all began to cheer, and James turned to give the group the finger, before pulling down what was left of his clothing, and quickly running back in once he heard the shutters of cameras from inside the flat. 

Everyone fell into a laughing frenzy, and were only fully composed once a new pack of beers had been passed round. "That was class." Will sniggered, facing a blushing James. 

"You guys have to delete those!" He almost screamed, lunging to try and take Alex's phone, which displayed fully James' penis, completely in view. Alex just laughed, and easily dodged James' attempt, falling into George's lap, and holding the phone even tighter. 

"Fucking perv." James stated, reclining in his position and getting ready for the next round. "So who's next? He asked, sounding only slightly pissed off." 

"Umm.. I'll go I guess" Alex offered when no one else volunteered. 

"Ok," Will asked, "Truth or Dare Elmslie." 

"Truth" he declared proudly.

"Ugh, boring" Niall responded, the first to reach 'drunk' at this point. 

"Whatever," Alex slurred, close behind as he was the lightweight in the room.

"Ok, ok, so what's his truth guys?" Will asked, obviously fed up of the trivial back and forth of the drunk men. Everyone pondered, and finally Will decided. "Ok I've got it," he said, and everyone turned to listen, "Exactly how many times did you fuck James," He laughed, and laughed even harder when everyone in the circle turned confused to look at Marriott. "Not that James you idiots! James Charles!" He clarified, "How many times did you, Alex Elmslie, fuck James Charles? Oh! Or better yet, how many times did he fuck you?" The whole group exploded with laughter, including a red Alex.

"I-I can't say that!" He scoffed, looking at George, who, despite knowing that precisely nothing happened between Alex and James, was seeming to get angry. 

"You have to! It's a truth!" Will insisted, but Alex just shook his head.  
"Unless you want a forfeit?" and the group simultaneously agreed that one was needed. 

"Fine, what's your fucking forfeit then?" Alex dared, expecting it to be to send a risky message or something. Instead, Fraser suggested that Alex effectively played spin the bottle, having to snog the person it landed on. At first, Alex refused, but Will rebutted by exposing you can't forfeit a forfeit; it had to be done.  
And so, with every other look aimed at George, and his reddening face, Alex agreed.

They all sat in a circle, the beer bottle laying in front of Alex, ready to be spun. Alex prayed to whatever God was out there that the bottle landed on George, he'd never wanted something more in his life than for this to just go well, and then it would all be over. But alas, fate is cruel. After lingering on George for a promising 3 or 4 seconds, the bottle made it's way to Niall, who sat, with his eyes closed and fingers crossed. 

Everyone bar Alex and George laughed when he opened his eyes and cursed at the sight of the bottle pointing directly at him. "Fuck that man, I'm not gay" Pyro laughed, but shuffled closer to meet Alex in the middle, who at this point was well and truly shitting himself. "Plus you have a girlfriend" James slurred, joining in. 

"Good point!" He cried, "I have a girlfriend, pretty sure this would be classed as cheating." He sniggered, thinking he had found a loophole.

"Nah," Will replied, "Its not cheating, nor is it gay if you have socks on" everyone laughed at that, even George forced a chucked through his now gritted teeth, and Niall must have found that a valid point, as he moved even close towards Alex, preparing for the inevitable. 

Alex glanced once more at George, not being able to do or say anything, completely trapped in the situation, before moving to meet Niall. But, just as the two boys leaned in, both too drunk to care too much about what this all meant, George broke, and lunged forward to pull Alex back. 

"Dude," Niall laughed, not really caring , "What the fuck." 

"Alex is mine." George declared, and Alex breathed a sigh of relieve as all the tension and guilt that had been growing inside released itself.

Everyone, even those who had been dozing off, sat up at that, and muttered different versions of the same, "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"I mean" George announced, now letting go on Alex's hoodie and picking at his fingers from nervousness. "Alex and I... are..."  
"George and I are together." Alex slurred, not too sure if this was really happening or some kind of hallucination. He really hoped it was real- he didn't want to have to kiss Niall.

"Wha-" Will began, but stopped when he realised he was too stunned to form a complete sentence. 

"Oh, how long?" James asked, suddenly interested in the night again.

Alex and George glanced nervously at each other, silently discussing whether to lie or tell the truth. Oh well, Alex thought, it's already out now- no reason to continue the secret.   
"We've been officially together for just under a year." Alex finally admitted, and George squeezed his arm, obviously relieved that their secret was out in the open, probably due to the fact that he could drool over Alex in public now. 

"What?" James slurred, "I'm meant to be your best friend, how did I not know?" He joked, pretending to be offended. 

"We didn't tell anyone" George confessed to the group, gathering some courage, "it was kinda hard keeping it a secret all this time." 

"Well, we all know now" Said Will.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can shag Alex in front of us George," Fraser added, getting up to grab another drink.

"Hey!" Alex laughed, "What gives you the idea that I'm bottom?"

The whole group laughed at that, and the conversation was ended. 

For the rest of the night, Alex sat in George's arms, feeling the happiest and most at peace he had in ages. Every so often, George would lean round his front, kiss Alex's cheek, and whisper "that was easier than I thought it would be."


End file.
